This Is Me Now, So Deal With It!
by xThen-Why-Can't-We-Kissx
Summary: My twist on Helen Back Again. After Tori was kicked out of Hollywood Arts, she get's tricked and ends up joining Northridge High. But there's a catch; She will have to change her personality, her look and attitude. How will the Christian and the gang react when they realize the Tori they love changes and will they be able to bring the old Tori back? Please R
1. They Never Did Anything For Me

**A/N New story! It was inspired by PeacanaRose448's story 'Tori goes Northridge'. I am not copying her story, this is just my twist on the episode 'Helen Back Again'. Also don't forget to check out PeacanaRose448's new story 'Sleeping With The One', I think it's great and please follow her because she's a great writer! Anyway I hope you like this story and Please R&R! :})**

**WARNING!: RATED T FOR SWEARING AND MAYBE ABUSIVE STUFF IN LATER CHAPS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICtoriOUS, just my OC :)**

_**They Never Did Anything For Me**_

**Tori's P.O.V ~ School, Near Tori's Locker~**

We were all around my locker. It was my last day at Hollywood Arts. I wasn't talented, well that's what Helen must have thought right? I mean that's the reason why I'm leaving. I've only been here for what? A year and I'm already leaving. I'm going to have to go to Sherwood, but no! I can't, I used to get bullied there and I can't just join in at the end of the year. I'm going to have to wait until after the spring break, which is months away from now. I sighed as I took out the last book in my locker, well it's not mine anymore, and put it into my bag. I turned around, upset and depressed.

"Well guys this is it, I'm leaving Hollywood Arts" I looked at my friends. They were all upset, even Jade, though she wouldn't admit it. "This has to be wrong!" Cat exclaimed and stomped her foot like a little girl. Aaaaw! I'm going to miss her soo much! I'm going to miss every single one of them! Even Rex! "Yeah, I mean Andre get's to stay and you guys auditioned together" Robbie added, agreeing with Cat and everyone else nodded. "They can't do this, can they?" Jade asked with a frown. "Yeah, they can" Andre answered and slipped his arm around Jade. They really do make a cute couple. Yeah, her and Beck were cute, but she's more nice now that she's dating Andre. "I wish you could stay Tori" Beck spoke up and smiled weakly at me. "So do I, but I can't, let's just face it, I'm not talented as everyone thought I was" I looked down. Just as Beck was about speak up, the bell rang and everyone started to make their way to their classes. "Guess it's time for me to leave" I switched off the light to my locker and smiled one more time at my friends, that I had started to consider as family. Just as they were about to say their goodbyes, a teacher came and told them to get to class or they'll get detention. I slowly made my way out the school without hem noticing and let one tear roll down my face. As I got into my car, I burst into tears and called someone who I know would help me.

"Hello?" I tried to talk but I was choking on my tears. "Babez what's wrong?" He asked and I just couldn't stop crying. "Okay, where are you? Have you been kidnapped? Is someone hurting you? Hold on, I'm going to call the police-" He started and I started to smile. "Christian! It's not funny!" I whined and he chuckled. "Yes it is Babez. Now tell me why you were crying?" I sighed. "Can you please come over to my place and I'll explain everything" He agreed and I drove back home.

**~ Tori's Home~**

I was currently plopped on my red couch eating strawberry yogurt **(That's Victoria's favorite Yogurt flavor! Avan said so himself! :p)** and watching some scary movie, which was so bad it was almost laughable. I looked up and saw Trina coming downstairs when I heard her humming 'Make It Shine!' She really can't sing, but I wouldn't ever tell her that! She was about to touch the food kept for me and Christian, so I shouted at her. "Trina! That's for me and Christian!" Trina's face lit up."Christian's coming! I need to go change! Make sure he doesn't go anywhere!" She squealed and ran upstairs, slamming her door. I wasn't actually paying attention. She freaks him out, like she does with Beck, and 'flirts' with them even though they're both younger than her. When she 'flirts' with Christian, he would be completely uncomfortable, while I'll be laughing so hard, I would fall of the couch. "Where are you Christian?!...love you xoxo" I texted him and he replied not even after 2 seconds. _'Calm Down! I'm on my way, not my fault there's lots of traffic! :( Love you 2 Babez :P' _So Christian's stuck in traffic, I'm watching some crappy movie and Trina's making herself look 'Fab!' or whatever she says.

I jumped up when my phone started ringing. I giggled then picked up my phone. _'Unknown Number'_ I shrugged and picked it up anyway. Maybe it's Jade? No, I have her phone number now. ''Hello?" I asked and a girl spoke up. ''Hi, this is Tori Vega right? If yes, then come outside onto your patio, no questions and no, I am not going to kill you or anything" The girl said and ended the phone call.

**~ Tori's Patio~**

I got up and walked outside onto my patio and looked around. I saw something move in the bushes so I did whatever any other normal person would do; I picked up a broom and threw it into the bush. What? Would you not do that? Okay, guess it's only me then. "Ouch!" A girl with brown eyes, black hair, and wearing flowy top and mini skirt came out, rubbing her head. I guess that's where the broom hit her. Ooops! She looks like she's from Northridge. "You from Northridge?" I asked and she nodded while chewing her gum. Yup! Definitely Northridge. "So what do you want?" I asked with attitude. I was cold and what if Christian get's here and Trina started annoying him? "I'm Cleo and I'm sixteen, I live with my-" She started. "I didn't ask for your whole life story!" I shouted and she smirked. "I knew you were perfect" I raised my eyebrow. "What the hell are you talking about?" I asked and crossed my arms. "I heard that you got kicked out of Hollywood Arts" Uggh! Great, she knows as well, why not just tell the whole world? "So?" I rolled my eyes, why can't she just get to the point?

"Well, you're hot, have attitude and can sing" She answered and I groaned. "Can you please just get to the point!" She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Ok, Ok! Our principal is looking for girls with talent and you've got talent" I rubbed my temples. "No! I don't! If I did, I would still be at Hollywood Arts!" Cleo took a step forward. "Which is why, We want you to join Northridge" Is she stupid! Me going to Northridge! That would never happen! "I don' think so. What about Hollywood Arts and my friends?" I asked. "Forget about Hollywood Arts, you got kicked out of there! And about you're friends, forget them too" I was about to protest when she spoke up again. "Think about it. You've done so much for them and they've never done one thing for you. They could have at least tried to help you stay at Hollywood Arts. But did they? No" I guess she's right. I have helped them a lot. "Now, that I think about it, I was the one that helped them, whenever I needed help, they made up excuses or just walked away!" I fumed. I didn't know that I had that inside of me for so long. "It felt good right? To let out your anger?" Cleo asked and I nodded. "So, will you join Northridge?" I thought about for a second and nodded again. "Yes" Cleo smiled. "Perfect, save my number and I'll text you the rest of the info" I nodded again and Cleo left. Just as I was about to go back in, headlights shone on me. I turned around and saw it was Christian! He got out of the car, locked it, then hugged me. I hugged him back obviously and smiled. I grabbed his arm and dragged him into my house, and right into my bedroom.

**~Tori's Bedroom~ **

I locked the door and sat down next to Christian on the floor, who was eating the popcorn and looking through the movies. "Door locked?" He asked and I nodded. "Yup, we are now Trina free" We chuckled. "So have you chosen which film to watch?" I asked and he nodded. "We are going to watch...Aladdin!" I laughed then frowned. "What;s wrong? Do you not want to watch it?" He asked and I shook my head. "No, it's just Aladdin reminds of Beck" I looked down, trying not to cry. "Aaaw! Don't worry Babez, you've got me!" I smiled weakly. "I know, but they've never done anything for me. When I needed help, they would just walk away. But I helped them no matter what!" Christian narrowed his eyes at me. "What did you do?" I avoided his gaze. "Um, I might have agreed to join Northridge?" I said quietly, hoping he wouldn't hear, but being him, he did. "What?! Why?" He asked. "I don't know" I shrugged and he sighed. "Look I love you, so I'm supporting you, but don't ever do anything like this again" He hugged me and I smiled. "And this is why I love you. You understand me" I hugged him back and he kissed my forehead. My phone beeped, but Christian didn't notice, he was watching the film. It was the info about Northridge. I saved Cleo's number and snuggled into Christian's side and started watching the film.

**A/N Here was chapter 1! Hope you like this story :) Please R&R! **

**~Ellie Out! xoxo**


	2. Time For The Makeover!

**A/N Hellooo! Here is chapter 2 and I want to say thank you to dillydill11, JustinAbel and Noitoire for reviewing on my story. Also thank you to those you followed and favorited my story :) To answer your question dillydill11, no Christian is not Tori's BF, he's her best friend. What will happen is that her HA friends will think he's her boyfriend because they're really close, but find out later in the story that he's her best friend :) Anyway please R&R! The outfits for Tori and the girls are on my profile :D So check them out!**

**WARNING!: RATED T FOR SWEARING AND MAYBE ABUSIVE STUFF IN LATER CHAPS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VICtoriOUS, just my OCs, Cleo and the girls and Christian Reed! BTW he's played by Jordan Rodrigues- I don't own him either! I wish I did :( He's soo fit! ;) Search him up on Google! **

_**Time For The Makeover!**_

**Tori's POV ~Tori's Home, Living Room~**

It's been two days since I left Hollywood Arts, accepted Cleo's proposal and hang out with Christian. Cleo and some of her friends from Northridge are coming over later, so they can give me a makeover. Apparently for me to join Northridge I have to have a brand new look and attitude. The door bell rang. "Finally" I muttered and got up to open the door. It was Cleo and her friends. "Heyy girl! Ready for your makeover?" Cleo asked as she and her friends walked in. "Yup! Makeover me!" I squealed and Cleo and the girls giggled. We walked upstairs into my room and I sat down in front of my mirror. Cleo did my make up while Jessica, one of her friends, did my hair. The other two, Lily and Rachel, picked out my outfit and accessories. "There, your make up is done" I was about to look when Cleo stopped me. "Wait until the makeover is done. Then you'll be surprised" Cleo smiled and I smiled back. You know Northridge girls aren't that bad, they're actually cool. Well Cleo and the girls are, I'm not really sure about the others.

Jessica finished doing my hair and Lily and Rachel passed me some clothes. "Ok, now go change into these, so we can finish you up" Lily pushed me gently in the direction of my bathroom. I quickly had a shower and changed, the girls gasped when I came out. "You look awesome Tori!" Rachel gushed and bought me in front of my mirror. I smiled at my appearance, I never thought I'd say this, but I actually look hot as a Northridge. "Thank you guys!" Cleo did my make up, which looked great! Jessica who was doing my hair, had straightened it and added purple and dark blue highlights. Lily and Rachel had me wear a purple flowy top with denim shorts and black high heels. "Your welcome Tor!" I hugged them all. "Hey, can we get changed here?" Lily asked. "Yeah, sure" The girls smiled and Lily went in first to get ready. Fifteen minutes later, she came out wearing a pink crop top, a pair of skinny jeans and brown ankle boots. She also had pink highlights in her blonde curly hair.

"You look great!" I squealed and Lily thanked me. After they had all changed, Cleo was wearing a red top, a black mini skirt with black boots and had red highlights in her black hair. Jessica was wearing a blue top, skinny jeans with brown boots and had blue highlights in her light brown hair. Rachel was wearing a gold top, a skirt with black ankle boots and had blonde highlights in her dark red hair. You know for Northridge girls, they have great taste in fashion.

"So do we look good?" Rachel asked. "Look good? No" I shook my head and they all looked at me, shocked. "I'm joking! You guys look awesome! Seriously, I'm jealous!" We all laughed. "Ok Tori, take this, and get pumped because we're going to Nozu to celebrate!" Jessica handed me a purple sparkly bag and the girls grabbed their bags. When we were sure we had all of our things, we hopped into the car and Cleo drove us to Nozu.

**~At Nozu~**

"Ready girls?" Cleo asked . "Yup!" We all said and made our way to the entrance. "Hey, so what kind of songs do you like?" Rachel asked. "Well, I like lot's of songs like Demi Lovato, Selena Gomez, Taylor swift, you know the norm" I started and Rachel nodded. "Do you write songs? You know because you used to go Hollywood Arts" Rachel asked. "Yeah, I do, If you want I could sing for you one day" I suggested. "Yeah, I'd like that" Rachel smiled and nodded. As soon as the girls and I walked in, everyone started staring at us. We sat down and me and Rachel looked through the menu, trying to decide what to eat. "Hello, so have you ladies decided what to eat?" The waiter asked us. Cleo, Jessica and Lily ordered some rice, while me and Rachel still hadn't decided. "Um, do you mind telling us your specials?" I asked and smiled. "S-sure, um, we have spicy tuna balls" He stuttered and blushed. "You want that?" I asked Rachel and she shrugged. "It can't be that bad" She replied and ordered two, one for her and one for me. We were just laughing and talking, when something caught my eye, well some 'people' did. It was the gang and they looked like they were having lot's of fun without me. Cleo was right. If they were my friends, they would have at least tried to contact me, but they didn't. Rachel noticed my sudden mood change and asked me what's wrong. "My friends from HA are here" I gestured to them with my head. "Oh! I'm soo sorry! We didn't know they were here. We can leave now, if you want?" She asked. "No!No! It's ok! It's just..." I started. "You thought they would at least contact you" Rachel continued for me and I nodded, sadly. "Aaaww! Don't worry, you still have me and the girls!" Rachel side hugged me and I smiled.

"Hey Tor!" Someone called me and I turned around to see Andre waving me over. "Uh, what should I do?" I whispered. "Just go and just be you. The real you, not 'Perfect Little Tori Vega', okay?" I nodded and Cleo and the girls smiled. I got up and walked towards Andre and the gang, smiling. "Hey guys!" I greeted and they said hello back. "Wow Cheekbones! You look hot! You wanna join my Northridge girls gang?" Rex asked, cockily. "Shut it Puppet!" I snapped and squirted the mayonnaise all over the stupid thing. The gang looked at me, shock on all of their faces. "Oh! Speaking of Northridge, I'm going there now, and those girls I came in with" I smiled and gestured towards Rachel and the girls. "Are my friends" I finished and looked back at the gang. They were shocked as hell! I bet you they must think I'm crazy being friends with Northridge. "Y-you're going to Northridge?" Jade asked and I nodded. "And you're friends with them?" I nodded again. "You must crazy, Northridge don't have any talent!" Andre stated and I smiled. "For you're information, these Northridge DO have talent" I gestured towards them. "Ok, me and Cat verse you and your 'friend' in karaoke. You in?" Jade asked. "Bring it on West" I smirked. "Gladly Vega" Jade and I shook hands while smiling. "But no hard feelings, no matter who wins?" I asked and Jade nodded. I bowed and turned around to tell Cleo and the girls the deal.

**Beck's POV ~ At Nozu, Gang's Table, Before Tori And The Girls Arrive~**

We had just arrived at Nozu and sat down at a table in the corner. Since Tori left, I've been upset, no the whole gang is upset, but now it's like they've all forgotten about her. I've been acting like I'm happy and normal, but inside I'm not. I miss my best friend. We had just ordered and were talking, when a group of pretty girls came in. They were all wearing hot outfits and had highlights in their hair.

I think I might be very tired because I swear one of them looks exactly like Tori. No! Wait! I-I think that is Tori. "Hey guys, is that Tori?" I asked and gestured towards the girls. "Which one?" Jade asked. "The one with the blue and purple highlights" Cat spoke up. "I think that IS Tori" Everyone said their agreements. "Hey Tor!" Andre called and the girl turned around. It is Tori! She said something to her friends and started heading our way. "Hey guys!" She smiled and we all said hello back. "Wow Cheekbones! You look hot! You wanna join my Northridge girls gang?" Rex asked, cockily. What? "Shut it Puppet!" Tori grabbed the mayonnaise and squirted it all over Rex's face. Anyway long story short-Tori now goes to Northridge High and has made some 'friends' with Northridge girls. "Ok, me and Cat verse you and your 'friend' in karaoke. You in?" Jade asked. "Bring it on West" Tori smirked. "Gladly Vega" They shook hands. "But no hard feelings, no matter who wins?" Tori asked and Jade nodded. Tori bowed and turned around to tell her friends. A karaoke contest? Now that sounds fun!-sarcasm! Jade and Cat against Tori and her friend? That's a disaster waiting to happen.

**A/N Here is chapter 2! I'm sorry for the delay :( This was kinda a boring chapter, but next chapter will be more better. I promise :D Anyway I hope you liked it! Please R&R**

**-Ellie xoxo**


	3. Who's Going To 'Make It Shine?

**A/N Hello my little monkeys! Here is the chapter that you've been waiting for :D It's Karaoke time! Who's going to win? Jade and Cat? Or Tori and her friend? BTW who is going to sing with Tori? Cleo? Lily? Jessica? Or Rachel? Well, you're going to have to read to find out! ;)**

**WARNING!: RATED T FOR SWEARING AND MAYBE ABUSIVE STUFF IN LATER CHAPS!**

**Disclaimer: Why should I even bother? :(**

_**Karaoke Time! Who Going To 'Make It Shine!' ? **_

**Tori's POV ~At Nozu, Cleo And The Girls' Table~ **

I walked back to mine and the girls table and sat down. The girls all looked at me, waiting for me to say something. After a few seconds of just staring Cleo couldn't take it anymore and snapped. "Well?" She asked as I ate some of my sushi. "Well, nothing"I answered and the girls looked at each other, confused. "So, did they say anything?" I shook my head. "So, you're saying that they weren't shocked?" I shook my head again. Then looked up. "Oh! I almost forgot!" I gasped. "Forgot what?" Jessica asked. "Well, when I told them about me going to Northridge, they were like 'but Northridge aren't talented!'..." I started and the girls gasped. "So, I said 'For your information, they ARE talented!' then Jade, the black and green haired girl, challenged me to a karaoke sing-off" Lily smiled."Well, that's awesome! You're gonna beat them! You're a great singer!" Lily squealed and the girls all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks! But...um.."I smiled nervously. "Toorriiiii" Rachel said in a warning tone. "Yes" I smiled. "What did you do?" She asked and I started laughing. "Ha! This is very funny. Um, you see when I agreed to the challenge, I might of agreed to Jade and Cat verse me and a friend?" I answered. More like questioned. "Wait! So you mean one of us has to sing with you?" Cleo asked and I nodded. "Ok" She said. "Ok? You're not mad?" I asked, shocked. I was sure they would be mad and would kick me out of the group! But I guess I should never judge someone by their appearance. "Of course not" We both smiled. "So, who's going to go with Tori?" Jessica asked. We all just looked at each other. "Come on! I know you guys can sing! So one of you just man up and go with Tori!" Rachel shouted. "Then why don't you go?" Lily asked with a smirk. Rachel's eyes' widened. "Uh, because I have an sore throat and keep coughing" She then started fake coughing. You know if she was in Hollywood Arts? She wouldn't be a very good actress. "Haha! Nice try! But you're coming with me" Rachel tried to complain, but I am not taking a no for a answer. I dragged her to the bathroom. She looked like she was about to have a panic attack

"Ok calm down! Calm down! You're gonna be just fine!" I said in a soothing voice. "But, I'm not good at singing!"She argued. "You're great!" I said. "How would you know? You haven't even heard me sing?" She asked. That is a good point. "Then sing for me" She looked at me like I was crazy. "Now?" She asked and I nodded. "Ok" She agreed. "Just close your eyes and imagine yourself in your happy place and sing" I put my hand on her shoulder and smiled. Rachel nodded and closed her eyes, then opened them again. "Tori, can you sing with me?" She asked and I nodded. I took a deep breath and started singing.

**'Lights' by Megan and Liz (**Tori=Normal, Rachel=_Italics_, Both=**Bold) **

I had a way then losing it all on my own  
I had a heart then but the Queen has been overthrown

_And I'm not sleeping now the dark is too hard to beat  
And I'm not keeping now the strength I need to push me _

**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone  
You shine It when I'm alone  
And so I tell myself that I'll be strong  
And dreaming when they're gone.**

**Cause they're calling calling calling me home**  
**Calling calling calling home.**  
**You show the lights that stop me turn to stone**  
**You shine It when I'm alone.**

We both stopped singing at the same note and we both squealed. "I thought you said you couldn't sing!" I smiled. "I can't!" She said. "Really? Then what was that?" I asked and we both laughed. I took her arm and we both walked out of the bathroom. I walked up to the gangs' table, with Rachel behind me, and smiled. "Hey! Here's one of my friends, who is going to be singing with me" I greeted and the gang said hey to Rachel, who just waved and nodded. "Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre, Robbie meet Rachel and Rachel meet Beck, Jade, Cat, Andre and Robbie" I introduced as I gestured to the gang. "So, you ready Vega?" Jade asked as she and Cat stood up. "I've always been ready West" I smirked and the four of us walked up to the dude, who controls the karaoke stuff. What? I don't his name!

"Hey karaoke dude!" Cat greeted. See! Even she doesn't know his name! "We'd like to have a sing off" The dude nodded. "How many in each team?" He asked. "2 against 2" Jade answered and he nodded. "Who wants to go first?" We exchanged looks. "Um, you guys want to go first?" Rachel asked Jade and Cat, who shrugged and said ok. Me and Rachel walked back to the gang's table and sat down. "Hey, Hey, Hey! It's time for the Karaoke sing-off! 2 against 2! First up, we have Jade West and Cat Valentine!" Everyone clapped. We watched as Jade and Cat walk up onto the stage and grab the mics. The music starts playing and Jade starts off.

**'Potential Break Up Song' by Aly and AJ (**Jade=Normal, Cat=_Italics_, Both=**Bold) **

It took too long  
It took too long  
It took too long for you to call back  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was my birthday  
My stupid birthday

I played along  
I played along  
I played along  
Rolled right off my back  
But obviously my armor was cracked  
What kind of a boyfriend would forget that?  
Who would forget that?

_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
Don't let me go  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
Soon you will know _

**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Living for me**

**This is the potential breakup song**  
**Our album needs just one**  
**Oh baby please**  
**Please tell me**

We got along  
We got along  
We got along until you did that  
Now all I want is just my stuff back  
Do you get that?  
Let me repeat that  
I want my stuff back

_You can send it in a box_  
_I don't care just drop it off_  
_I won't be home_  
_Cause without me, you know you're lost_  
_Minus you I'm better off_  
_Soon you will know_

**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Livin' with me**  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin'**  
**Winnin' me**  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
**Gettin' to me**  
**You're not livin' till you're livin'**  
**Living for me**

_You can try, you can try_  
_You know I know it'd be a lie_  
_Without me you're gonna die_  
_So you better think clearly, clearly_  
_Before you nearly, nearly_  
_Mess up the situation that you're gonna miss dearly, dearly_  
_C'mon_

**You're not livin' till you're livin' (no)**  
**Livin' with me**  
**You're not winnin' till you're winnin' (no,no,no,no)**  
**Winnin' me**  
**You're not gettin' till you're gettin'**  
**Gettin' me**  
**You're not livin' till you're livin' (no,no,no,no)**  
**Living for me**

**This is the potential breakup song**  
**Our album needs just one**  
**Oh baby please**  
**Please tell me**

**This is the potential make-up song**  
**Please just admit you're wrong**  
**Which will it be?**  
**Which will it be?**

**Lalalalalala**  
**Lalalalalala**  
**Lalalalalalalalala **

Everyone started clapping as they finished. They were great! Now I'm getting a little worried. What if I mess up? I mean I'm not even talented enough to carry on going to Hollywood Arts? So how I be able to beat them? NO! Victoria Vega! You are NOT a quitter! I CAN DO THIS! Me and Rachel stand up and make our way to the karaoke dude. "Names?" He asked. "Rachel Brown and Tori Vega" I answered and he nodded. "What song do you guys want to sing?" He asked and Rachel looked through the songs. "301" She said and we both smiled. "Alright" The dude nodded and we both walked up onto the stage.

"Next pair is Rachel Brown and Tori Vega!" He announced and everyone clapped. The music started and I stepped forward.

**'When You Were Mine' by Megan and Liz (**Tori=Normal, Rachel=_Italics_, Both=**Bold) **

I could tell you what you wore on that first date  
We talked for hours and we stayed up too late  
For a hundred days we were amazing  
Didn't need nothing more  
As our minds were changing, lights were fading  
Nothing left to fight for

**Can we take the time to say what I like?**  
**Can we fight the way, back to yesterday?**  
**Can we hit rewind back to a better time?**  
**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine**  
**When you were mine**

_We were in love, yeah I thought you were the one_  
_I always hoped that you were my home run_  
_For a hundred days we, we were crazy_  
_Never loved like this before_  
_As our lives were changing, hearts were breaking_  
_It's not worth it anymore_

**Can we take the time to say what I like?**  
**Can we fight the way, back to yesterday?**  
**Can we hit rewind back to a better time? (a better time, better time)**  
**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine (when you were mine)**  
**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine**

_When you were falling over me, everything came easily_  
_Never fought for your attention_  
_Then I was looking left and right in the corners of my mind_  
_When you were mine_

Can we take the time to say what I like?  
Can we fight the way, back to yesterday?  
Can we hit rewind back to a better time? (when you were mine, when you were mine)

**Can we take the time to say what I like?**  
**Can we fight the way, back to yesterday?**  
**Can we hit rewind back to a better time? (a better time)**

**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine (when you were mine, a better time)**  
**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine (when you were mine, a better time)**  
**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine (when you were mine, a better time)**  
**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine (a better time)**  
**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine (a better time)**  
**When you were mi-i-i-i-ine (a better time)**  
**When you were **

As we finished, everyone started clapping. Even more louder than Jade and Cat's I think! Me and Rachel bowed and walked over to Jade and Cat. "You guys were great!" Cat squealed. "So were you!" Rachel gushed and we all smiled. "Good job Vega" Jade smiled. "You too West" I smiled back. Cleo, Lily and Jessica ran towards me and Rachel and hugged us. "You guys were awesome!" Cleo shouted. "I knew you could do it!" Lily said to Rachel. "You guys were amazing too!" Jessica said to Jade and Cat, who smiled and said thanks.

"Ok, Ok! Weren't those four girls awesome!" Everyone clapped. "Now. It's time to see who's the winner..." Me and Rachel exchanged looks and I squeezed her hand. "And, the winner is...

**A/N HAHAHA! CLIFFHANGER! I'm sorry, but I had to do that! ;P I hope you liked this chapter! Though it was just full of songs :) BTW if you haven't already, then check out Megan and Liz's other songs! They're sooo good! The first song, 'Lights', I just used the starting of it, but the rest of the song will be used in later chapters! :D Anyway please R&R! Also PM or write in the review, what you would want to happen in the later chaps! I need help!**

**-Ellie xoxo**


End file.
